leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ahri/Trivia
General * Ahri's dance references “RunDevilRun” by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * used to be called the same as (renamed shortly after release) * icon displays Ahri without fox ears. * Ahri 'bunches up' her tails while running and when using (the latter doesn't happen in 'A New Dawn') * Ahri's name was decided by a poll held in Riot Games Inc.'s Korean website, featuring six options: *# ('savior', 'saving rain') *# ('butterfly') *# ('dazzle') *# ('graceful', 'elegant') *# ('glittering') *# ('loving') * Some of her models, such as and , lack whiskers ingame. * Ahri could've been shortened from '아리땁다' Arittabda, from stative verbal stem aritta(b)-'' "be beautiful" & verbal suffix ''-da. Quotes ; * reminiscences introduction speech. * references distinctive slang. * is a reference to the 2014 song “The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)” by . * Her quote when attacking is a reference to the 2004 comedy film [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pubd-spHN-0 Mean Girls]. ** Her quotes and are references to Mean Girls too. The last one also refers to the 2013 song “Flawless” by . * The first sentence of the quote is a reference to the 1980 song “Love Will Tear Us Apart” by . * Her quote is similar to 's . Skins ; * She was inspired by the from . ** She was released together with the Korean server. ** The , in turn, was inspired by the 山海經 Classic of Mountains & Seas, Ch. 1 九尾狐 Middle Chinese: *kɨu mʉiXɦuo''. * Her eyes are yellow-brown both in artwork and in-game but blue in 'A New Dawn'. ; * Her outfit references a . * She performs a traditional Korean dance. * Alongside , her face was changed to unify all of her splashes. ; * Alongside , her face was changed to unify all of her splashes. ; * She references by the . * She shares this theme (web browser) with , , and . ; * She references . ** She was conceived as 'Generation Ahri'. ** Her dance and reference Genie. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** She was released the same day as My oh My. * She has her own voice-over in Korean localization. * The will dance if she does so near him. * Having both her and an enemy counterpart (no specific skin required on the enemy's part) dance near each other will cause a Korean phonetic symbol to appear in the enemy Ahri's orb. ; * She used to be called 'Dauntless Ahri'. * She celebrates the start of Season 5. * She shares this theme with , and . ; * Her outfit references South Korean schoolgirl uniforms. * She shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * Her tails constantly cycle through different colors (even after dying) * She has her own login screen (the music will play while she dances) ** Her login is a remix of Bit Rush. * The background references * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , and . ; * This is Ahri's first skin without her whiskers both ingame and on splash art. ** The new model also lacks of a traditional joke animation and fixes her tails joint. ** Concept artist Zeronis stated it was a tough decision to remove them, but they felt it would help to make the thematic and her aesthetic to be stronger and powerful. *** The concept art for this skin was leaked prior to her release. * She references the genre from . ** The star effects reference from . ** Her references the many transformation sequences from this genre, such as the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsX0VHMw_Z8 Sailor Moon] and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_0HgtuFmQE Is This a Zombie?] sequences. * Kiko, Ahri's new familiar spirit, floats over her hand instead of her . ** Kiko is the embodiment of her charming and sassy personality. ** They may be named after Bloom's bunny pet, , from the series. * Her voice-over was inspired by the and stereotypes. ** Her laugh is a direct reference to the famous stereotypical Noblewoman laugh, generally used by people who are arrogant and show signs of superiority towards others. * Ahri turned unfriendly and cold after losing her teammates from a former team in battle. ** She keeps three star gemstones belonging to those deceased Guardians; yellow, mint and blue. They appear surrounding Kiko, whenever she uses her and during her death animation. * Her dance is a reference to “Cheer Up” and “Signal” by and “Magical Girl” by . ** A side-by-side comparison to the Twice choreographies can be seen here. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . ** She leads the second group of Star Guardians consisting of , , , and . Relations * Ahri is a close friend with and this was confirmed by the League's official site. Probably because of their Vastayan race. * keeps a hostile attitude towards Ahri and calls her a "traitor". This is indicated in one of quotes against her suggesting Ahri betrayed her Vastayan heritage. Category:Champion trivia Category:Ahri